


Day 17: Spooning

by thejammys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic apple, Spooning, Tumblr: ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this comic: http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/post/35204405806/http-ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard-tumblr-com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> :3

oooooooo

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

Thor's eyes jerked open and he instinctively curled his arm around the warm, sleepy body in his arms. His poor Loki had already been summoned three times by their baby earlier in the night and was very close to what the family referred to as a "danger" mood. Danger moods usually ended in fire, destruction and Nick Fury climbing up Thor's butt about "controlling his woman" - and the one time Loki heard Fury refer to him as 'Thor's woman' had led to another danger mood.  

Ragni was too young to realize that his crying was potentially making mommy crazy, and he was so damn cute that Loki often forgave the sleep interruptions. Even earlier tonight, the first time Ragni had cried for him Loki had gotten up without a fuss and rushed to check on the baby. He had returned with a small flower that their youngest had conjured and wanted to give his mommy as a present. Ragni was sweet like that.  

The baby was not fully aware of or in control of his powers, and Loki claimed that he would not be able to truly harness them until he was much older, but Ragni did play with magic often. He had started by treating his mother's face like a paint canvas. Sometimes he would touch Loki’s cheek and turn it blue, other times he would giggle delightedly as he grabbed the sorcerer’s nose and cat whiskers would appear. The glamour would always fade after a while, and Loki was perfectly capable of fixing it himself, though for Ragni’s sake he usually left things the way his son had put them. He liked the way it made his baby laugh and claimed that he didn’t want to dampen the child's spirits by rejecting what he obviously thought was a gift.

Ragni had moved on from messing with mommy's nose, and was now able to conjure physical objects. Much like his redecorating of Loki’s face, these were illusions that faded in time. He tended to stick to creating the same few things, like flowers, toys, and his favorite: the magic apple. 

Loki had returned with one after the second time Ragni called for him, and the parents just laughed at how silly and sweet their child was. He would probably never admit it, but Loki loved that his baby felt the need to make magic apples and give them to his mother  _immediately._

The charm of his cuteness was wearing thin though and the third time Ragni cried for his mother, Loki was barely able to get up. As much as Loki delighted in receiving magic apples and magic flowers there was a  _time and place_  and for some reason the one year old did not understand that.

When Loki returned with a magic bunny, Thor attempted to console his sleep-deprived husband by saying, “Oh, now  _that_  is cute.”

It had not worked.  

Now, the fourth time Ragni had woken them, Thor could feel his husband groaning. He glanced at Loki's face and saw that his eyes were red and crazed. 

“Perhaps I should check on him this time,” he offered to his manic lover. As much as Loki doted on their son and as much as Ragni adored his mother, an exhausted Loki was very closely related to a psychotic Loki and it was better for everyone’s sake if the mischief-maker were allowed to sleep.

Thor climbed out of bed before Loki could protest, because he was a contrarian and that's what Loki did, and silently pulled some pants on so he didn’t horrify their baby. Erik had already been traumatized by his parents – but with the younger two  _there was still hope_.

When he entered the nursery he found little Ragni bright-eyed and smiling, holding another apple. It was impossible to be mad at this baby. He could cry all night, scream, defecate on Loki's favorite scarf and all he had to do was smile and his parents were swooning.

Thor smiled fondly at his youngest and reached into the crib to scoop him up. “Aren’t you sleepy, my son?” he whispered to the bundle of perfection in his arms.

“Magic apple!”

The thunder god closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Ragni’s head. “It’s lovely my darling, but it is time for you to rest.”

Loki was sometimes better at putting the younger children to bed because he would tell them stories or sing, and Erik had  _quickly_  informed Thor that he had no business singing ever, but when the task fell to the thunder god he learned that cradling his baby and gently rocking him did the trick. No cooing, no stories,  _definitely_  no singing, just lightly moving back and forth.

So that was what he did. He stood next to the ornate crib and rocked his baby until those tiny eyelids started to droop and Ragni relaxed against his father, the apple forgotten. 

Thor waited a bit before moving, after Ragni’s eyes had closed completely, to make sure that his son was well and truly asleep. It would not do to have him call for his mother and wake Loki again. Then he carefully leaned forward over the edge of the crib so that he could lay the baby down and get him comfortable. Thor tucked a soft green blanket that Loki had made for Ragni around the child and positioned the small toy raven he was so fond of so that the baby could grasp it.

Ragni immediately did so and curled his chubby little arms around Rok’s head as he slept on and dreamed his baby dreams.

Thor leaned forward to press one last gentle kiss to the child’s cheek before he went back to his bedroom, pleased with himself for finally quieting his baby.

Thankfully Loki seemed to have fallen back asleep, so Thor silently pulled his pants off and slipped back into bed, trying to be as careful as possible.

When he was settled under the covers, Thor wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist and pulled him close until his own chest was flush against his lover’s back. Loki was his little spoon. The couple had actually grown so used to sleeping like this that it was difficult for either of them to rest properly without the other one assuming their proper position. It was almost a problem. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki mumbled sleepily as he relaxed completely into the embrace.

The thunder god kissed the back of his husband’s neck and allowed his lips to linger there, so that when he spoke his next words the scruff of his facial hair would tickle Loki’s skin. “You are welcome, my love.”

The trickster gave a quiet “hmm” of approval and moved his right hand so that he could intertwine his fingers with Thor’s, and then pulled both hands to his chest, making his husband hold him tighter. 

The thunder god responding by moving his right leg in between Loki's so that they were tangled together. If his husband were not so exhausted, Thor would have taken advantage of their closeness and their nudity and made love to him. But they had done they already a few hours earlier, and if he made a move right now Loki might actually kill him. So instead he pressed another kiss to that pale neck and gave his lover a squeeze. 

Thor wished he could hold Loki like this all the time. Forget responsibilities and the need to interact with the outside world – he wanted to stay in bed and spoon his beloved until their bodies morphed into one solid piece of flesh and – oh, no. That was weird.

Thor’s hyperbolic wish had escaped him. 

Perhaps they could not hold each other like this for eternity, but for this moment at least, Thor was grateful for the body in his arms and the way they fit together so perfectly.

oooooooo


End file.
